


Thank You

by MEGAMILK



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ? - Freeform, OOC Vegeta, One Shot Collection, Post-Cell Games Saga, Pre-Majin Buu Saga, Slice of Life, Sorry he's p soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGAMILK/pseuds/MEGAMILK
Summary: Son Goku, Savior of the Earth, died May 26th, Age 767, and the world continued on.





	Thank You

       "Good Afternoon, Vegeta _!_ "

    Mindful of the tremorous strength that surged still fresh in his veins, Gohan toed his boots off in the doorway and shrugged off his coat. The prince's reply was a _grunt_ , one Gohan beamed at in response. Vegeta was in a good mood if he bothered to acknowledge his presence at all! It'd only taken a month and a half of frequent visits for him to "understand" the Saiyan. Bulma claimed him some god, but he chalked it up to being so observant. 

    It was mostly out of boredom, partially out of worry. 

    Vegeta had been the hardest to gauge after ... his father had passed. His mother had been thoroughly heartbroken - _again,_ was the negative reminder that flashed to the forefront of his thoughts - and Bulma had wept openly. Krillin and the rest, while used to his father's exploit's and disappearances, had been distraught. It was natural, after all.

    Son Goku wouldn't be returning this time. He was good and truly gone.

       When he blinked back to his senses, Vegeta wasn't in the doorway anymore and he shifted to peek into the living room. There was a single spot cleared on the couch amidst a near _landfill_ of candy wrappers and snacks and a stern glare bored into him as he gaped. "Sit."

       "I-I can't stay long," He laughed nervously, twiddling his thumbs even as he walked across the room and took the spot beside him. "Mom just wanted me to grab some baby stuff Bulma offered. Is she here?"

       The glare became downright whithering, the man shoveling a handful of Cheetos into his mouth. "A few months of sitting on your ass fry your senses already, boy?"

       It took a moment for him to process the question. "N-No, of course not!" The boy sputtered, shaking his head as he waved his hands in the negative. "Mom says it's rude to just go through someone's house. It's polite to ask first." 

    Vegeta gave him a flat look before turning his attention back to the television. Even after months, it was bizarre to see Vegeta of all people in a dirty t-shirt and threadbare sweatpants instead of his usual gear. If Gohan didn't know otherwise, he'd think he was your average married man, lazing on the couch and pigging out on the snacks littered everywhere. Well, maybe if there were fewer snacks. No human would survive the consumption of so much junk food━ Gohan didn't think _he'd_ survive it.

    Pointedly, Vegeta snatched a handful of the bags out of his reach. Gohan suppressed a giggle, turning his head under the guise of shame in order to hide his smile. He must've been eyeing the _bounty_ too long.

    He was right, though. Gohan could feel Bulma's energy niggling at the back of his skull, farther into the deepest recesses of the compound. Most likely her lab, but Bulma was anything but predictable. He toyed with the idea of bothering her while she worked but thought better of it. Plus, Vegeta clearly wanted something, otherwise, he wouldn't have told him to sit.

    Yet, silence stretched between them, broken only by Vegeta stuffing his face and chewing noisily. It wasn't an awkward quiet thankfully, but it was strange. Vegeta had never been sociable and Gohan wasn't one to lead a conversation. They weren't friends either, not like how Gohan had befriended Krillin and Yamcha. They were ... comrades in arms? Yeah, that worked!

    Pleased with his inner revelation, he glanced up. On the T.V was the news, replaying what they'd been showing for the last four months; Cell Games coverage and Mr. Satan living it up. There was an irate little girl next to him this time however as he was interviewed by some woman near draping herself all over him, but Gohan didn't pay her any mind, thoughts suddenly elsewhere.

    His mother didn't turn on the television anymore. Media had harshly bashed their group for the first month or so, mostly in terms of the child abuse and child neglect that was "clearly" present by the fact they'd sent a child to his ( apparent ) doom. Gohan chewed his bottom lip, sighing. He'd been ready to break the TV himself after that, having seen the way his mother looked as though she'd been slapped. Perhaps not that, because he knew his mother would've been irate and attacked whoever dared lay a hand on her. Instead, she looked ... _weak_. Pale, lifeless, brittle. She looked like she was ready to die right then and there and Gohan felt that ill feeling creeping upon him.

    A bowl of cheese popcorn was shoved into view and he jerked his head back in surprise. Gingerly, he took the bowl, sparing Vegeta a fleeting glance with an appreciative smile, but it went unacknowledged. He must've been ... visibly distressed if Vegeta thought to interrupt. He'd know the man for years and the moments where he "softened" were stretched thin.

       That reminded him. "Um, I don't think I ever got to thank you, Vegeta." Gohan picked at the hem of his sleeve, tugging at a loose thread. Vegeta was quiet and when he peeked up, the man was looking at him out of his peripheral. No glaring, simply a level stare. Gohan averted his gaze sheepishly. "F-For your help during the Cell Games. Without you, we'd, ah ... all be dead."

    And just like that their companionable air was gone. The hair at his nape rose and he froze like a deer in headlights at the sensation that wracked through him. It was daunting, horrifying. Killing intent. Vegeta was looming, having moved faster than Gohan could process. He risked a look. Vegeta seemed ... confused, almost, yet _angry_ that he was perplexed. Gohan tried to keep the alarm from bleeding into his expression but he wasn't sure how well that went over.

       "I didn't do it to save  _you,_ brat." Such venom dripped off his words that Gohan couldn't help but flinch. Regardless, he held the Saiyan's gaze firm. "And you best not bring it up again."

       The demi-saiyan mulled over his words for a moment, clearing his throat carefully. "I'm sorry," he began lightly but resolutely, "I didn't mean it like that, Vegeta. You didn't have to do anything, but you did it anyway. I don't know why you did, but I'm thankful. I wouldn't have been able to save all my friends and family. I wouldn't have even been able to save myself." Not that he wouldn't have gladly sacrificed himself to ensure their safety.

    Little by little, the tension trickled away. He didn't know exactly why Vegeta was upset, but it was clearly not a subject to touch on again despite his curiosity.

       "...Like I was going to let the overgrown cockroach be the end." Ah, _there_ was a smirk he hadn't seen in awhile! "Since the honor of killing Kakarot was taken from me, you'll just have to do, brat." His confusion must've been clear because Vegeta elaborated, if albeit irritably. "Stay strong so one day I can kill you! A man's debts are always passed down to his son."

    Gohan blinked once, twice. He couldn't help but laugh, listening to the sound ring through the building. He could hear Trunks babbling in the next room over. The news reporter had trailed off into something about snow coming early this year. Vegeta peered at him in annoyance, shoulder's relaxed.

       This was normal, this was peaceful. This was everything his father had given his life for. This was ... _right._ "Okay, Vegeta! I'll make sure I won't let you down."

    _Thank you._


End file.
